tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Shark Fail" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
15:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Heroes are seen sitting on the steps outside the dining hall) -- 15:03 <+Alex|> Sorry for falling asleep yesterday guys. 15:03 <+Candy|> It's okay, Alex. 15:03 <+Alex|> I can't sleep at night. It's weird. 15:03 <+Candy|> At least we don't have a massive disadvantage, anymore. ^_^ 15:03 <@Ethan|> :( 15:03 <+Candy|> Awww, why? :( 15:03 <+Alex|> I have too much on my mind. 15:04 * Ethan| sniffs. 15:04 <+Alex|> A certain someone. <3 15:04 <@Ethan|> Yeah. 15:04 <@Ethan|> I have something on my mind as well. 15:04 <+Candy|> (CONF): Is he talking about me!? :D 15:04 <+Candy|> Me too :( 15:04 <@Ethan|> Naggy anxiety that has filled my arteries ever since the love of my life was booted. 15:04 <@Ethan|> :'( 15:04 <+Candy|> Oh.... uh... sorry, Ethan 15:05 <+Candy|> She was a really nice girl :( 15:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINS' BOYS -- 15:05 <@Ryan13> (conf) Ever since Vanessa and Dirk got the boot, Alexis, Samantha, and Trixie are looking stronger than ever... the only good part is that they're fighting, which means they're not going to vote together, and I can eliminate one of them! Right? :3 15:05 <@ChrisMcLean> -- VILLAINS' GIRLS -- 15:06 <+Trixie-> *yawns, scratches* 15:06 <+Samantha||> We lost two of our players last night. Way to go, team! 15:06 <+Samantha||> And yes, that was sarcasm. 15:06 <+Trixie-> It's not my fault. Alexis went ahead and voted for Dirk! :@ 15:06 <+Alexis|> I did what was BEST for the team! 15:07 <+Alexis|> (Oh, awk..) 15:07 <+Alexis|> I did what was BEST for the team! * 15:07 <+Trixie-> Even after I said we should try to keep him around. >.> 15:07 <+Alexis|> Well, I didn't take that into consideration. 15:07 <+Alexis|> Like Samantha said, we should ALL be focused. 15:07 <+Samantha||> You should have followed MY lead and vote off Vanessa. That goody-two-shoes had no place on our team. :@ 15:07 <+Alexis|> >.> 15:07 <+Alexis|> I was TRYING to help us out!! 15:07 <+Trixie-> And now we're down two players. >.> 15:07 <+Samantha||> Yeah, screwing our team up is a funny way of helping out, Alexis. 15:08 <+Samantha||> Bravo. 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers! 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to the final seven. 15:08 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge will be a test... of the MIND. 15:08 <@Ethan|> (CONF) Man, I knew it was the wrong idea to get rid of Elliot. :-/ 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys. Here's how it's going to work. 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> Both teams will get seven questions. 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> The first contestant to press the buzzer will ANSWER the question! 15:09 <@ChrisMcLean> If they get it right, a score for their team. 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> If they get it WRONG... their team gets dunked into shark-infested waters!! xD 15:10 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the beach, where the campers are seen standing on platforms in the lake* 15:10 <@Ryan13> This is insane! :@ 15:10 <+Alexis|> o_o 15:10 <+Candy|> Uh...... :| 15:10 <+Samantha||> You've got to be kidding me... :| 15:10 * Trixie- giggles and blows Ethan a kiss across the water. 15:11 <@Ethan|> :o 15:11 * Ryan13 glares at Trixie. 15:11 <@Ethan|> :| 15:11 <@Ryan13> What are you doing?! 15:11 <+Trixie-> (conf) What? Dirk's gone. 15:11 <+Candy|> ....Ethan, don't fall for that .D: 15:11 <@Ryan13> SERIOUSLY? This is not the time for boys! 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Quiet down, campers! 15:11 <+Trixie-> >.> 15:11 <@Ryan13> <.< 15:11 <@Ethan|> (CONF) Does that girl... like me? Do I like her? Do you think Vanessa would be okay with that? AW, CRAP. 15:11 <+Candy|> (CONF): Regardless of how I feel about Alex, he's been pretty hostile to me lately. Ethan is a good friend. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, furthermore. 15:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Your questions today will pertain to each season of Total Drama. 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> SO, if you're good at history... 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> This'll be easy! 15:12 <@ChrisMcLean> If not, you're shark food. c: 15:12 <+Trixie-> (conf) I only watched the show for the guys. And let me tell you, there were only TWO worth looking at. >.> 15:13 <+Samantha||> (conf) What, was I supposed to remember this crap? I was too busy trying to win, thank you very much! 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> First question! 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Who, in season one of the show... 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Was the SECOND camper voted off? 15:13 <@Ethan|> *buzz* 15:13 <+Candy|> *buzz* 15:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan?! 15:13 <@Ethan|> Hey, that was Tyler! 15:14 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT! 15:14 <@Ethan|> Woohoo! 15:14 <+Alex|> Woo! 15:14 * Ethan| winks at Trixie. 15:14 <@Ryan13> :-O 15:14 * Alex| bear hugs Ethan. 15:14 <+Candy|> :o 15:14 <@Ethan|> (CONF) ... Aw, jeez. :'( 15:14 <+Candy|> Nice job, Ethan! ^_^ 15:14 * Ryan13 growls at Trixie. 15:15 <+Trixie-> (conf) At least this one notices! Dirk couldn't see me flirt if I straddled myself over his shoulders. :@ 15:15 <@Ryan13> (conf) She is SO going home tonight! Inter-team DATING? That's, like, an unwritten NO-NO! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Question two! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> What was the theme of season two? TOTAL! DRAMA! ACTION!!! 15:15 <@Ryan13> *buzz* 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan?! 15:15 <@Ryan13> Movies! 15:15 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT. 15:15 <@Ethan|> Aw, that was way too easy! 15:15 <@Ethan|> :@ 15:15 <+Alexis|> Awesome!! 15:16 <@Ryan13> So is Trixie, but... 15:16 <@Ryan13> That's not stopping you. 15:16 <@Ryan13> @Ethan 15:16 <@Ryan13> <.< 15:16 <@Ethan|> :-O 15:16 <+Alexis|> :| 15:16 <@Ethan|> :$ 15:16 <@Ethan|> :( 15:16 <+Trixie-> :@ 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Question three! 15:16 <+Candy|> What is he talking about, Ethan?! 15:16 <@ChrisMcLean> What was the third location we travelled to in Total Drama World? 15:17 <@Ryan13> Oh... 15:17 <@Ryan13> I don't remember that season. 15:17 <@Ethan|> Hmph... 15:17 <@Ethan|> *taps fingers. 15:17 <+Alexis|> *buzz* 15:17 <+Candy|> Uh..... 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> ALEXIS! 15:17 <+Candy|> I'm not good at Geography. :'( 15:17 <+Alexis|> Uhh... Mexico? :| 15:17 <@ChrisMcLean> That is INCORRECT. 15:17 <+Trixie-> :@ 15:17 <+Alexis|> ... Well, okay then. :| 15:17 <+Candy|> Yay! :D 15:17 <@Ryan13> Screw-up. 15:17 <@Ryan13> >.> 15:17 <+Trixie-> Way to go, ALEXIS. 15:17 <+Samantha||> ALEXIS! :@ 15:17 <+Alexis|> HEY, AT LEAST I TRIED. :@ 15:17 <+Alexis|> I thought I knew. >.> 15:18 <@Ryan13> *buzz* 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan? 15:18 <@Ryan13> Brazil. 15:18 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT! 15:18 <@Ryan13> Yeah! 15:19 <@Ethan|> Darnit! 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Alexis WOULD'VE been right, if we TRAVELLED to our first location. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Which we didn't. 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 15:19 <+Alexis|> ... -____-'' 15:19 * Ryan13 smirks at Alexis. 15:19 <+Alex|> *shouts* Hey Alexis! What kind of shark is always gambling? A CARDSHARK! XD 15:19 <+Samantha||> ... 15:19 <+Candy|> ....? :| 15:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Villains, this should be an easy one for you, considering 3/4ths of your team ORIGINATES from this season. 15:19 <+Candy|> I'm SO confused. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> In Season 4, Total Drama School... 15:20 <@Ethan|> Wait a sec! 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> WHO. 15:20 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Yes, Ethan? 15:20 <@Ethan|> Don't you need to dunk Alexis? :| 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Oh, yeah. 15:20 <@ChrisMcLean> I guess I do. xD 15:20 <+Alex|> :| 15:20 <+Alexis|> :@ 15:20 * ChrisMcLean dunks the Villains team under shark-infested waters. 15:20 <@Ryan13> Ahhhhhh! 15:20 <+Samantha||> AHHHHHHH! 15:20 <+Alexis|> WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SA-- AHHHHHHH!!!! 15:21 <@Ethan|> (CONF) That's for my elimination last season, Ryan! :D 15:21 * ChrisMcLean re-emerges them. 15:21 <+Alex|> Dude! :@ *angrily shoves Ethan* 15:21 <+Candy|> That wasn't very nice, Ethan :( 15:21 * Trixie- gives Ethan a thumbs-up. 15:21 <+Samantha||> *shivers* Stupid little twerp... 15:21 <@Ethan|> What?! 15:21 <+Candy|> We're supposed to be heroes! D: 15:21 <@Ethan|> But... 15:21 <@Ethan|> I was doing justice! 15:21 <@Ryan13> WHY are you thumbs-upping him?! @Trixie 15:21 <@Ryan13> He just DUNKED us! 15:21 <+Alex|> Look what you did to Alexis....and her team! You got her-THEIR hair wet. 15:21 <@Ethan|> Well. 15:22 <@Ethan|> Someone does look nice with wet hair. 15:22 <@Ethan|> :$ 15:22 * Trixie- surfaces the water and flips her hair. 15:22 <+Candy|> It still wasn't nice :( 15:22 <@Ethan|> *looks at Trixie* 15:22 <+Candy|> What about Vanessa? 15:22 <+Trixie-> Shhhhhh! 15:22 <+Trixie-> :@ 15:22 <@Ethan|> Well. 15:22 <@Ethan|> You're letting your emotions get in front of you! 15:23 <@Ethan|> @Alex 15:23 <+Candy|> :o 15:23 <@ChrisMcLean> OKAY, guys. 15:23 <+Alex|> :$ 15:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Moving on to question four, about SEASON four... 15:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Who was the LAST contestant to win solo-immunity? 15:24 <+Candy|> *buzz* 15:24 <@Ethan|> *buzz* 15:24 <+Samantha||> *buzz* 15:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Candy! 15:24 <+Candy|> Uh... Amber? D: 15:24 <+Candy|> I dunno :s 15:24 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT. 15:24 <+Candy|> :o 15:24 <@Ethan|> Yeah! 15:24 <@ChrisMcLean> 2 for the Heroes, 2 for the Villains! 15:24 <@Ethan|> *high-fives Candy* 15:24 * Candy| high-fives Ethan. 15:24 <+Samantha||> My buzzer was slow! 15:24 <+Candy|> I'm actually SMART! :D 15:25 <@ChrisMcLean> And, question five... who in Season 5 returned to the show midway?! 15:25 <+Alex|> *buzz* 15:25 <+Samantha||> *buzz* 15:25 <@ChrisMcLean> ALEX! 15:25 <+Trixie-> *buzz* 15:25 <+Alex|> Mody! 15:25 <@Ethan|> ... 15:25 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:25 * Ryan13 slaps forehead. 15:25 <@Ethan|> That was in season FOUR, man! 15:25 <+Trixie-> ... 15:25 <+Samantha||> *BUZZ* 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Wow. 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha? 15:26 <+Alex|> :| 15:26 <+Trixie-> He didn't even RETURN. >.> 15:26 <+Samantha||> Scythe. 15:26 * ChrisMcLean dunks the Heroes. 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Correct!!!!!! 15:26 <+Candy|> Alex! D: 15:26 <@Ryan13> Ha! 15:26 <+Candy|> AHHHHH! 15:26 <+Alex|> AHHHH! 15:26 <@Ethan|> AHHHHHHH! 15:26 <+Candy|> My hair! :'( 15:26 * ChrisMcLean re-emerges them. 15:26 <@Ethan|> My pants! 15:26 <+Candy|> My lipgloss! :'( 15:26 <@ChrisMcLean> That's 3 for the Villains, and 2 for the Heroes. 15:26 <@Ethan|> My socks! 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> In season 6, Total Drama: Return to the Island, name the 3 contestants that caused the most amount of eliminations. 15:27 <@Ethan|> *buzz* 15:27 <+Samantha||> (conf) In times of crisis, leaders step up and take charge of the simpletones. Which is why I'M the natural leader for my team. :D 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 15:27 <@Ethan|> Ryan! 15:27 <@Ethan|> Alex! 15:27 <@Ethan|> And... 15:27 <@Ethan|> Well... 15:27 <@Ethan|> Me. :$ 15:27 * Ryan13 glares at Ethan. 15:27 <@ChrisMcLean> Coooooooooo....... RRECT! 15:27 <+Alexis|> ... Really? -.- 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, with both teams tied at 3. 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will win?! 15:28 <+Candy|> (CONF): They caused the most eliminations... and they're both heroes? D: 15:28 <@ChrisMcLean> The question is........................... 15:28 <+Trixie-> ... 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> .......................................... IN SEASON 6, TOTAL DRAMA: RETURN TO THE ISLAND..... WHICH TEAM HAD MORE MEMBERS? 15:29 <@Ethan|> *buzz* 15:29 <+Alexis|> *buzz* >.> 15:29 <+Alex|> *buzz* 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 15:29 <@Ryan13> Crap. 15:29 <@Ethan|> The Bass! 15:29 <+Trixie-> *buzz* 15:29 <@Ethan|> Wait... 15:29 * Candy| looks at Ethan nervously. 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> INCORRECT! 15:29 <@Ethan|> Wait, no. 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Alexis?! 15:29 <@Ethan|> Not the BASS. 15:29 <@Ethan|> DARNIT! 15:29 <+Candy|> Aw! D: 15:29 <+Samantha||> :| 15:29 <+Samantha||> WE CAN WIN THIS! 15:29 <+Alexis|> ... The Villains, you idiot. -_- 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> WHAT?! 15:29 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 15:29 <@Ryan13> WHAT? 15:29 <+Samantha||> ........... 15:29 <+Candy|> *buzz* 15:30 <+Trixie-> ALEXIS. 15:30 <@Ryan13> The VILLAINS weren't even IN that season! :@ 15:30 <+Alex|> My turn, Chris! 15:30 <+Alexis|> ....wait, holy crap... 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Sorry, Alex, question's over. 15:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Which means we need a tiebreaker. 15:30 <+Alex|> :o 15:30 <+Alex|> :( 15:30 <+Samantha||> ALEXIS!!! :@ 15:30 <+Candy|> :o 15:30 * Samantha|| glares at her. 15:30 <@Ethan|> Oooh! 15:31 <@Ethan|> Can me and Alexis box?! 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> You will elect one person from your team to answer the next question. 15:31 <@Ethan|> (CONF) I didn't mean that in a romantic way I just.... Auuuuuugh. :'( 15:31 <+Trixie-> Hmmm. 15:31 <@Ethan|> I choose Alex! 15:31 <+Alex|> I answered 0 correct questions. Ethan, you or Candy should go up! 15:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Alright, Alex. 15:32 <@Ethan|> You got this, dude! 15:32 <+Alex|> D: 15:32 <+Candy|> You can do it, Alex! :d 15:32 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 15:32 <+Alex|> Hey, thanks! ^_^ @Candy 15:32 <@ChrisMcLean> Villains? 15:32 <+Samantha||> Well, since Ryan seems to know his stuff... for once... I nominate him for the Vultures. 15:32 <@Ryan13> Really?! 15:32 <+Samantha||> Just don't screw this up for us. >.> 15:33 <+Trixie-> I second Samantha! 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 15:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, we need someone to ASK the question. 15:34 <@Ethan|> I got this! 15:35 <@Ethan|> Who were the six winners in the entire TD series?? 15:35 <@Ryan13> *buzz* 15:35 <+Alex|> *buzz* 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> RYAN. 15:35 <@Ryan13> DJ! 15:35 <@Ryan13> Beth! 15:35 <@Ryan13> Izzy! 15:35 <@Ryan13> Patrick! 15:35 <@Ryan13> Candy! 15:35 <@Ryan13> And Vanessa. 15:35 * Candy| blushes. 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> CORRECT. 15:35 <@ChrisMcLean> AND THE VILLAINS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:35 <+Trixie-> :o 15:35 <+Alex|> D: 15:35 <+Trixie-> Yes!!! 15:35 <+Samantha||> YES! :D 15:36 <@Ethan|> Aw... 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Heroes! 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes. 15:36 <@ChrisMcLean> One of you is going home tonight. 15:37 <@ChrisMcLean> And... 15:38 <+Candy|> :( 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> The first marshmallow of the evening goes to... 15:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ETHAN! 15:38 * ChrisMcLean tosses Ethan a marshmallow. 15:38 <@Ethan|> :s 15:38 <+Alex|> You voted for me!? :( @Candy 15:38 <@Ethan|> It was a really tough choice, guys... 15:39 <@Ethan|> But when it came down to it. 15:39 <+Candy|> I actually got an answer RIGHT, and that is RARE to me :'( 15:39 <@Ethan|> I ended up choosing.... 15:39 <@Ethan|> Vanessa over Trixie! 15:39 <@Ethan|> :D 15:39 <+Candy|> Aw, good! :D 15:39 <@Ethan|> Afterall, she is my girlfriend. 15:39 <@Ethan|> c: 15:39 <+Trixie-> (from her cabin) Ugh. 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> *rolls eyes* 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> And the final marshmallow goes to.............. 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> .............. 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ............ 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> .. 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> . 15:39 <+Alex|> :| 15:39 <+Candy|> :( 15:39 <@ChrisMcLean> CANDY! 15:40 <+Candy|> :O 15:40 <@ChrisMcLean> You're gone, sorry. :-/ 15:40 <+Candy|> Aw :( 15:40 <+Alex|> YES! 15:40 <+Candy|> Ethan, I'm the one that actually HELPED in this challenge 15:40 <+Candy|> :( 15:40 <+Alex|> Ethan and I are best friends though. 15:41 <@Ethan|> And while Candy is dandy, pals before gals. 15:41 <+Alex|> You're great too, Candy! No hard feelings? :D 15:41 <@Ethan|> Alex is a homeslice for life. 15:41 <@ChrisMcLean> -- FLUSH OF SHAME -- 15:42 <+Candy|> Well, bye guys! :d 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Say your final words! 15:42 <+Alex|> I have my eyes on a certain girl. Her name rhymes with Smellexis. 15:42 <+Candy|> ALEXIS. 15:42 <+Candy|> WE ALL ALREADY KNOW. 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> *flushes* 15:42 <+Candy|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up our fifth episode! 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> We're down to 2 on the Heroes, and 4 on the Villains! 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> With the Vultures in the lead and twice as big as their opponents, will they win the next challenge? 15:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Or will their wall of evil come crumbling down?! 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time right here on... 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES VS. VILLAINS!! 15:43 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- S S S